sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Kazumi Zenno
'Kazumi Zenno '''is the coach of Himematsu High School. A year and a half ago, she fell ill during the spring tournament. She is deeply admired by Kyouko Suehara Appearance Kazumi has long honydew hair and blue eyes. Personality As a child she was very polite and spoke in a concise manner. Playing Style / Abilities Kazumi's preferred style is for winning really quick hands but is also astute at sniping players. She has been shown to be able to read situations very well and prevent players from winning. Plot Girls of Yumachi Arc Kazumi is shown as the Osaka representative in the national children's tournament as a 6th year student. Children's National Tournament Arc In the Semi-Finals match, she defeated Uta Mihirogi quite handily. On her way to the Final's table, she greets both Shino Shiratsuki and Uta. After a quick win by Shino, Kazumi also starts with a quick win so she can hold off Uta. After Uta wins a big hand, Kazumi snipes Shino for 9600 pts. For much of the match she goes back and forth with Uta. Kazumi then extended the match by calling ''atama hana and getting a cheap win against Kokoro Oroku. While analyzing during the last few rounds, Kokoro hits Uta with a 24000 pts hand and wins the match. Kazumi notes that if she would've won with Shino's tile, Kokoro would've gotten second place. Final Eight Arc Zenno shows up to support her team and is viewed on the big screen by Kyouko. It is revealed that two years ago, she took an interest in Kyouko Suehara, then a first year, advising her that "a more modern acceleration" would work better for her than Kazumi's old style. Kyouko initially struggled with that advice, believing that the "monster" players had something she did not, and unsuccessfully trying to imitate them. At the spring tournament, a year and a half ago, Kazumi collapsed, necessitating that she be replaced by Ikuno Akasaka. Ikuno revealed that Kazumi asked her to look after Kyouko, but says that she chose her for the fall tournament because she believed in her. In spite of her initial reservations about Ikuno, Kyouko was reinvigorated, and believes her fast wins are what she "inherited" from Kazumi. National Championship Arc After the girls give the report of their defeat, Kazumi says she already knew and watched it on television. She then says that she doesn't know what to say to them. Kazumi then tells the girls that several years ago she was defeated in the interhigh and says to cry your heart out, eat properly, bath, and get plenty of rest for tomorrow. She also says that she didn't run away from her results and what she gained didn't go to waste. She closes by saying that she hopes they will see it that way to. When everyone left she tells Kyouka that she dressed Ikuno up the way she was during the first half of the match and motions her to sit with her. Kyouka then sits beside Kazumi, lays her head on her shoulder, and begins to cry. Trivia * According to Ritz's character table, Kazumi is good at sprint running. Category:Characters Category:Himematsu High School Category:Professional players Category:Doujima Elementary School